Justice Engineer
by Artificial-Garden
Summary: Justice Engineer is a story following Zuku Anna Smithson, a Marine who hails from Syrup Village. This story follows her adventures throughout the Grand Line! WARNING: This is / will be very long.
1. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Firstly, thank you for reading this! I work very hard on my stories and love when people take time to read them! This is just a note that I _do_ accept constructive criticism, and that I'm just a hobbyist writer, so please don't expect it to be Lovecraft-level writing ^u^'

Also, if any grammar is messed up, can you comment and point it out? I'll go in and edit it afterwards. Thank you~!

* * *

 **There are going to be songs in here, and I will use the Romanized (romaji) lyrics. The reason for this is that some of the songs have not been English Dubbed yet (Mainly "New World", and just to keep the consistency, I will be Romanizing "Binks' Brew" as well [I like the dubbed version _much_ better, but this is to avoid confusion]).**

* * *

 ** _There will be Jango/Fullbody, Helmeppo/OC, and Franky/Robin at the end. I'm sorry if this annoys you._**


	2. Episode 1 - I'm Zuku!

Zuku nervously examined her surroundings. _Okay, I should be fine..._ , she thought as she looked at the large gates reading "MARINES", complete with the familiar blue seagull underneath the name. She had wanted to become a Marine ever since she was a child, and the day was finally here.

"If I seem nervous, they won't accept me though."

Zuku slowly knocked on the large iron gate.

 _Clunk, clunk, clunk_.

Zuku waited a few seconds. Nothing happened.

 _Clunk, clunk, clunk._

The gates opened to reveal a man in a yellow suit. He was _hella tall,_ and not just by Zuku's perspective. Zuku stepped back a few feet at the sight of him. The man leaned down a bit towards her.

"H-Hello sir! I'm here to apply for th-"

The man chuckled a bit. "Wrong place, squirt."

Zuku began sweating a little bit. "O-Oh...where do I go, s-sir?"

The man pointed to a nearby tavern. "See over there? There's someone in there to talk to. Go." He then closed the gates quickly. Zuku looked over to the tavern, shrugged, and walked towards it. She opened the tavern door, and ducked a flying bottle of sake as she looked for the person. She saw a white-capped man sitting at a bar, eating some soup. _Maybe I talk to him...?_

Zuku took a nearby seat, watching the man eat. His lavender hair fell into his face, hiding his eyes, and he looked very muscular. His toffee-colored skin matched his navy shirt pretty well, and he actually looked kind of _cute_. Zuku watched the man for a few more seconds, and ordered some food herself. She waited for the man to finish eating, as she recieved some stew herself. The olive-skinned girl quickly finished her 'lunch' for the day, quickly paid the tavern owner, and ran to catch up to the man, who had already left.

"E-Excuse me, sir?"

The man turned around to see who had gotten his attention, and Zuku waved to him from the tavern entrance.

"Hi there! Someone told me you could help me join the Marines!"

The man motioned for Zuku to come closer, and Zuku noticed something. He had _screws_ on his knuckles. Upon seeing this, Zuku became slightly more reluctant, but she stepped closer to the man anyway.

"What'd you say? My hearing sucks, sorry." The man leaned in a bit, his hazel eyes piercing straight through her. The redhead grinned in spite of her nervousness.

"I-I heard that you could help me get into the Marines!"

The man shrugged a bit, and Zuku had to duck away from the screws.

"I guess so? Eh, you've gotta get noticed first. Like, maybe stop a few street thugs, and if you do well, I might consider asking them."

Zuku grinned again. The redhead gave a thumbs-up, and then ran off to find a few thugs. The man chuckled a bit at her excitement, and followed her.

"Let's see how the squirt does..."


	3. Episode 2 - Chased!

Zuku ran around the town, looking for an opportunity. _Anything_ would do; thugs, robbery, lost puppy, it didn't matter! Zuku sped through the narrow paths and alleyways of the maze of buildings, when she heard something.

"Mommy told me to stay right here! She'll be back!"

"Come on, your mommy told me to take you to her. Come with me, little girl."

Zuku quietly stepped around the corner to see a little girl, about seven or eight, leaning against a wall. There was a tall, burly man in front of her, trying to get her to follow him.

"I'll give you candy. Which do you like better? Chocolate or Ice Cream?"

The girl had a pouty expression on her face. She was very skinny, and wore a white and yellow sundress.

"Mommy told me _to wait_!"

The man's expression darkened, and another guy came out from a side door. Zuku saw this, and wanted to shout at the girl to run, but then they'd _both_ be in trouble. The second man walked closer to the girl.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"My name's Clara. Go away."

Zuku reached into her pocket, and her hand grasped something cold. _Thank god..._ , Zuku sighed quietly. _One left..._

Zuku pulled the object out of her pocket, and stared at it for a bit. The object glinted in the sunlight. _Shrapnel...perfect!_

"Okay, Clara. Your mommy is at the market, right?"

Clara's eyes widened as one of the men reached for his back pocket. Zuku saw what he was grabbing for - _a knife_. Zuku threw the shrapnel bomb, ran out, picked up Clara, and ran like hell.

 _"Hey! Get back here, ya' little shit!"_

 _"That bitch got the kid!"_

Clara had tears in her eyes as the sound of exploding metal filled the air. Zuku looked down at the girl.

"Do you know where your mother is?"

Clara nodded.

"T-To the left, at the market. She's got pretty brown hair, a-and she's wearing a green dress!"

Zuku nodded back and sped up as she heard the crashing of footsteps behind them, and yelling. _Damn, they're still after me? Oh my god..._ Zuku saw a woman at a fruit stand. Brown hair, green dress. That was probably her.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Clara waved her arms, and the woman looked over. She ran up to Zuku, and quickly took Clara.

"Kid, can you please explain to your mom? I gotta run!" Zuku took off running again, the thugs still chasing her. One of the men caught up to her, and grabbed her by the hair.

 _"Stay still, wench!"_

The man held the knife to her neck, the cold metal pressing into her throat. She was in a submission hold, so she was powerless to escape. The second man closed in on her, a wide grin on his leaned down until he was eye-level with Zuku.

"How old are you?"

 _Why the hell is he asking me this?_ Zuku felt the knife press harder into her throat.

"N-Nineteen."

"Nineteen _sir_."

The knife began to draw blood.

"N-Nineteen, s-s-sir!" Zuku looked around out of the corner of her eye. Everybody had hidden somewhere. Were the attackers wanted?

"Good, good. Now, be a good doggy and come with us. We've got a buck or two to make. Rahahahaha~!" Both men began to laugh.

 _Well that escalated quickly...dammit. I'm going to be sold, aren't I?_

The men began to pick Zuku up, the knife still pressing into her skin. Just as she was bout to be carried away, the man dropped his knife, and it skidded across the path. Zuku could feel something oozing out onto her neck, as both men dropped her and turned to see who it was. Zuku had hit her head on a rock, and her vision was very blurry, along with her ears ringing. She could see a man holding two giant circles and throwing them. She then saw the familiar lavender hair that belonged to the man she met at the tavern. He was practically hammering the men's faces in!

 _So that's what the screws were for..._

Zuku's eyes began to slide shut as she felt more blood ooze out of the cut. She couldn't see what was happening anymore, but she thought she could hear someone yell for a doctor. Zuku felt herself being picked up as she lost all conciousness.


	4. Episode 3: Wake Up!

"Hey, wake up already!" Zuku was violently shaken awake from her comatose state. SHe bolted upright, and yelled in pain. Her head frigging _hurt!_ She held a hand to her ear, and felt a large lump directly above it. She tried to focus on the person in front of her, and saw the man who had thrown the circles.

"What the hell! Who even _are_ you!?"

The man had a gaudy button-up shirt, which was spotted with gold and purple, and these odd heart glasses. He wore the same hat as the lavender-haired man. His silver hair fell down to his shoulders and in front of his face as he leaned closer to the injured girl.

"I-I'm Jango. You?"

Jango held a hand out, and Zuku managed to pull herself up off the dusty road. She brushed herself off, and then replied.

"I'm Zuku Anna Smithson, sir."

"Oh? Well, Zuku, you did a good job h-holding up those thugs back there. Too bad he had a knife..."

"Were you the dude with the circles of death?"

Jango nodded. "Chakrams, yes."

"Is she up yet?" The lavender-haired man from before had just come out of a nearby building. Jango nodded in response, his iron knuckles gleaming in the sunlight. "Her name's Zuku."

The man slowly nodded. "Ah, I see. Well, Zuku. You stopped them."

Zuku looked confused. _"Who were those guys, anyway?! They just tried to steal a kid!"_

The man laughed a bit, and Jango covered his mouth and smiled. "In all honesty, kid," The man chuckled. "We have no idea. But, you stopped them...sorta...so we'll check with Coby if you can join."

 _Who's Coby? The guy at the gate?_

"Sir, what's your name, anyway?"

The lavender-haired man walked closer, and stuck out a hand.

"Name's Fullbody."

Fullbody and Jango turned to walk back down the street. Zuku tried to follow, but stopped when her ribs began to commit suicide. She nearly fell down again, but was quickly caught by Jango, who had happened to look back for a second.

"My ribs are trying to murder me."

"So you can't walk? Eh, no problem."

Before Zuku could protest, Jango scooped her up in a rather _awkward_ way. The olive-skinned girl was flustered, to put it mildly. Jango then ran to catch up to his partner. Zuku had turned a very dark red. "Wh-Why would you do that!? This...i-it's embarrassing!"

Fullbody looked back, and quickly looked away to conceal his grin. "Oh my...that was quick."

Jango simply stuck his tounge out at the other man, and began kicking up dust as he raced to the Marine Headquarters, Zuku screaming all the way.

"Im'ma beat you!"

Fullbody came racing after, creating little clouds behind him.

"Oh really!?"


	5. Episode 4 - Captain Coby!

Zuku was carried all the way to where she had started - the Marine base. She looked up at the tall iron gates once again, expecting the man in the yellow suit to greet them. Who she instead saw was a small boy, not much taller than her. He was pretty skinny, and had spiky, rosy hair. It looked like he hadn't been outside in a while...

"Yes?"

The boy looked at Jango and Fullbody, and then down at Zuku, his eyes filled with concern. Zuku had scrapes up and down her body, and a few bruises as well. The boy's mouth opened slightly, then closed again. He looked back up at Jango and Fullbody.

"Who's she? She looks hurt."

"Zuku. Put me down, weirdo." Zuku struggled to break free from Jango. Jango dropped her, and she fell to the ground. Both Jango and Fullbody had been distracted by the woman who had just walked outside.

"C-Captain Hina!" Both men turned into what Zuku could only describe as giant puppies. They both began jumping and running towards the rose-haired woman, appearing lovesick. The woman calmly looked at them, and took a drag from her cigarette, and made a ' _tsk'_ noise.

"Hina look everywhere for you..."

Jango flushed a dark red, as did Fullbody.

"We-Well, ah...someone was in trouble! Yeah! Big, _big_ trouble!" Fullbody stammered.

"Uh-huh! And we had to go save 'em!" Jango began moving his hands around wildly, as if that would prove his claim. "She fought Jester!"

 _Jester? Who the hell is that?_ Zuku stared at the ongoing scene as the boy helped her up. _I guess this dude was wanted?_

"Of course, she got her butt kicked..."

 _Thanks a lot._

"...but she was a pretty good runner!"

Zuku slapped her hand to her forhead, and the sound it made was loud enough to alert the captain.

 _"At least I kept them from stealing the kid! I did not get my ass kicked!"_ Zuku started yelling at Jango like he had just called her a prostitute. _"Honest-to-god, you tryna' make me look like a wimp!? You can't-"_ Zuku was cut off when she noticed the rosy-haired woman giving her an icy stare.

"Coby? Who is girl?"

Coby looked at Zuku for a second.

"Zuko...?"

"Zuku." The redhead rolled her eyes once more. "Who the hell are you?" She intentionally left out the 'sir'.

The boy looked away for a moment, then responded.

"Coby. Nice to meet you, Zuku."

Despite the attitude he had just been faced with, he showed no sign of surprise or anger. In fact, he seemed to think it was funny! Coby smiled a little bit as he turned to the woman. The woman continued to gaze at Zuku coldly.

"Hina."

There was a menacing note in her voice, as if her name had been a threat. Fullbody whispered something to Jango, and Jango nodded. He walked inside the building, followed by Fullbody and their captain, leaving Coby and Zuku outside. Coby motioned for Zuku to follow him, and they went inside as well.

Zuku walked into the large building, and was greeted by something she would have never thought to see: a fight.

There were two people brawling in the middle of the room. One was a relatively stocky man in a standard Marine uniform, and the other was some blonde girl. She was really lanky, and her hair was too long for ideal combat, even though it only reached her back. She made no noises except for the occasional grunt as she fought the man, and she was absolutely _pulverizing_ him! The guy couldn't even get a hit in on her! She kicked him around like a ball, and occasionally slugged him in the face.

The man pulled on her hair, yanking her towards him, and threw her to the side. She hit the side of the circle of onlookers, who were acting as some sort of fighting ring. Coby watched in the fight, looking even paler than normal. The girl jumped up, and leaped _20 feet in the air._ The man stared in shock as she landed directly behind him, grabbing his head from behind her, and slamming him down onto the ground. The man cried out.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! You win!"

The crowd of people clapped wildly as they parted for the girl to exit the area. She looked at him, rolled her eyes, then flipped her hair dramatically and left. The crowd dissipated, leaving Coby and Zuku staring at each other in shock. Zuku widened her eyes even more.

"Does...does this happen every day!? What was _that!?_ "

Coby uttered something quietly.

"Th-That was my friend..."

Zuku looked over at the beat-up Marine.

"Oh my god! We gotta help him-"

"The other one. Helmeppo's been getting into a lot of fights lately..."

 _Who the hell'd name their daughter Helmeppo? Those parents, jeez..._ Zuku wanted to blurt out how stupid the girl's name was, but kept it to herself. Coby went to go find the girl, and Zuku trailed behind, not knowing what else to do.

The redhead followed Coby to a relatively small room. It was painted white, like the rest of the building's interior, and had a table and a few chairs. It looked like a miniature dining room-kitchen mix.

"Helmeppo? What was that about?"

There was no answer. Zuku repeated her question, only this time out loud. She didn't mean to, obviously, but the words came tumbling out.

"Who the hell had the idea to name a girl something like _that?_ "

"Well it's a damn good thing I 'aint a girl, then!" The blonde from before came quickly striding out of a doorway, biting into an orange. Zuku jumped a bit at this.

"You're a dude!?"

"You're a chick!?"

Zuku nearly charged at the blonde (who she presumed was Helmeppo), and tried her best to get in his face.

"Hell yeah I'm a chick! I got boobs and everything, ya' little bulldyke!"

"If I ain't got no boobs, why would you be callin' me a chick!? And I 'aint a bulldyke!"

"Uh, because you look like a chick, you sound like a chick, you talk like a chick, and you act like a chick! That enough proof for 'ya!?"

"Well dang, if I was a chick I wouldn't be dressin' like a whore!"

Helmeppo took another bite out of the orange, and held Zuku at arm's length as she attempted to slap him. Coby was cringing behind Zuku as he watched the scene.

"You guys honestly couldn't even introduce yourselves? Helmeppo, Zuku. Zuku, Helmeppo."

"Full name?" Helmeppo pushed Zuku back towards Coby. Zuku rolled her eyes and grumbled.

"Zuku Anna Smithson. Go kill yourself."

Helmeppo tried his hardest not to laugh. He clapped loudly.

"Ten out of ten, Coby. Ten out of ten. Real frigging sweetheart, right here." He turned to Zuku.

"Get out of here, Smithson. Coby, go ask Kizaru or somethin'. I'm not dealing with that mess of a female."

Zuku was just about to mouth off again when Coby quickly pulled her out of the room. She glared at him.

"Mhm. So that's who you make friends with?"

Coby nodded.

"I think he's just in a bad mood today, though...he's pretty cool. Still..." He sniggered a bit. "Now I'm imagining him as a woman..." Coby facepalmed and began to giggle.

"Come on, let's get you signed up..."


	6. Episode 5 - The Fist

Zuku was led around the building by Coby for what seemed like hours. She was led through countless hallways, twisting and turning like a maze. How did he find his way around this place? Zuku was constantly pointing, asking "What's that?" repeatedly. Coby either quietly answered her question, or rolled his eyes and smiled. He gently held her hand, guiding her through the maze, until they bumped into a tall man.

"Coby! How ya' doing!?"

Zuku jumped a bit. This guy was _loud!_ He looked around seven feet tall, and seemed around 60 or so. Coby giggled a bit.

"H-Hello Garp!"

The man clapped Coby on the back, almost knocking him over. The man looked at Zuku, then back at Coby.

"Who's that? Girlfriend?"

Zuku sniggered as Coby shook his head frantically, his face as pink as his hair.

"N-No, ah, sh-she-"

"I was teasin' you, boy! She's Helmeppo's gal, I knew that!"

Zuku stared up at him, open-mouthed. _What the hell was he thinking!?_ Zuku walked right up to the guy, coming up to about his stomach.

"Why the _hell_ would I be kissin' that whiny little he-she!? Dear God!"

The man stared at her for a second in surprise, then burst out laughing. He clapped like a maniac, and Coby chuckled nervously.

"Bwahahahahaha! Real hotheaded, aren't ya'!? I think you'll survive here, eh Coby!?"

Coby nodded, gulping a bit.

"Ya' were looking for Kizaru!? Agh, don't worry 'bout it! If he asks, tell'em I gave the ok!"

Coby nodded again, eyes widened. He knew what was coming next. The man looked at Zuku for a second, and she stared back. The next thing she knew, she was crashing into the wall.

 _"What the hell man! That hurt!"_ Zuku did her best to stand up. _"Did you just punch me!?"_ Coby was staring with his mouth hanging open and his eyes widened, while the old man just laughed.

"H-How'd y-y-you survive that!? I-I got knocked out wh-when he did that!" Coby looked at Zuku like she had grown a second head. Coby turned to the man. "What was that, Garp!?"

The old man, who was presumably Garp, rolled his eyes a bit, and Zuku began to charge towards him. He held a large hand up, and she ran right into it. The stare he gave her gave her this message: _Outside._ He turned back to Coby.

"Relax! That's 'cause I was only playin' around! It's too narrow in here for a good fight!"

Garp began to head towards the door, and Zuku and Coby followed suit. _I'll kick this guy's ass! There's no way he...crap._ Zuku felt her empty pockets, realizing that she was unarmed. _I'm gonna die._

Garp beckoned to the both of them, and both Coby and Zuku stepped into the sandy arena. Zuku looked at the iron poles stuck into the ground. _Ah, thank god...there are safe points!_ Zuku stepped into the circle drawn in the sand, standing facing Garp. He hadn't even thrown a punch, and she was already weak in the knees. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap..._

"One!"

Zuku was startled when she heard the voice of Jango. She looked over to see the silver-haired man holding a pendlum up in the air. Fullbody was counting with him, and...of all things holy. Coby had brought his blonde girlfriend along with him. Helmeppo had a smug expression on his face as he gave Zuku a sarcastic thumbs-up. _Hang on. I'm fighting Garp, not that son of a bitch._ Zuku gave a very rude sign in return, and he made a snide remark to Coby.

"Two!"

Garp clapped a few times to ensure his grip was strong, and Zuku prepared to run away as fast as possible. She was going to be pulverized, and she knew it. The old man flashed a wide grin, and Zuku did her best to smile back, adjusting her gloves.

 _"Jango!"_


	7. Episode 6: Yellow Monkey

"Uh...hello? Zuku?" Zuku felt someone gently shaking her, attempting to get her to open her eyes.

"Coby, that's not gonna work. Wake up already!" Zuku's eyes jolted open as she felt Helmeppo slap her sharply, awaking her from her daze. She quickly sat up, still startled, and saw she was in the room where she met Coby's "friend". She stared at the rosy-haired man.

"U-Um...how long did I last?"

Coby and Helmeppo exchanged glances, then Helmeppo pulled Zuku to her feet. "Three seconds." Zuku's jaw hit the ground.

"Three? Only three?" The redhead was practically fuming.

"Coby was a half."

"At least I didn't wet myself!" Coby was slightly red in the face, Helmeppo paling even further with his friend's comeback.

"A-Anyway..." But Zuku was already storming off. I swear, I'm gonna kick his ass this time!

"Oh...? Someone's angry~" Zuku walked into the man who had just entered the hallway. He was tall, thin, and...

"Dear God your face!" Zuku recognized the man's suit - she had seen him at the gate -, but she hadn't seen his face! "You look like a frigging rapist!" There was an odd spluttering noise from behind Zuku, and she turned around to see what looked like Helmeppo trying to puke. He could hardly hold himself up as tears leaked from his eyes, and Coby was going through a similar action.

"Oh God! Zuku y-Zuku you idiot!" Coby tried to sound stern, although his admonishing was punctuated with giggles and snorts from his friend. "Tha-that was an Admiral!"

Crap... Zuku looked up to the Admiral in front of her, who was rather close to laughing himself.

"Aha, at least you're honest..." The Admiral's sunglasses were sliding off of his face, and he took a few moments to adjust them before regaining his composure. "Coby, do you know this young lady? She seems like someone you might be dating~" Coby gave a small squeaking noise, and Zuku shot a death glare at the tall man in front of her.

"No. And don't even think about that whiny little blonde." Zuku then stalked back over to her rosy-haired comrade. "Coby, who's that?"

"That's A-Admiral Kizaru-"

"Call me Borsalino, Coby..."

"-Borsalino, I mean."

"Well, _Borsalino._ I'm in the Marines now!"

"Cool~ Well, Tonnin lost her medical bag, and I said I was gonna help her...Bye~"

With that, Borsalino disappeared into another room.

"Well..." Coby looked around at the other two. "Let's get something to eat."


End file.
